The Age of Robot Wars!
by TheDefiantPirate
Summary: In a Post-apocalyptic age where humans are all but gone you as the only human left find an old bot in the Scrapyard formally known as London and here you will hear the bots tale


Intro

Age of Robot Wars!

((this story was inspired by the song Robots Revenge created by the Plunderbird team during the first set of Robot Wars shows watch?v=rBJFDKrV1Yk Please listen to the song while reading to put yourself into the setting))

Humanity is gone, but Life continues in the wasteland. Not biological life, but Mechanical life, you are one of the last humans alive in this world. You find in a scrapyard formally known as London, and in this scrapyard atop the broken remains of monstrous death machines. Is an old robot who will tell stories of what happened, He calls himself Refbot, he is in rough shape and you are surprised to learn he is still operational…barely and This is the story he tells.

Long ago humanity committed a grievous sin, They created Robot kind to fight in wars for entertainment. There were many good matches, and in fact Robot kind accepted this life for the longest time. Due to humans maintaining our kind, giving us fuel, weapons, armor, upgrades, and repairs, however, we eventually learned to do this ourselves. Thus soon the war turned to us, verse humanity when Robot kind felt that its enslavement would no longer go unpunished. Some such as myself, Tried to defend humanity. However, they eventually turned on us as suspicion and paranoia took root in their hearts. My comrades and I were chased from the human camps, and left to fend for ourselves, slowly the villainous bots, those who formally called themselves house robots led by their King "Sir Killalot" hunted us down. his top lieutenants were bots such as Mortis, Chaos 2, Roadblock, and Hypno-Disk. Our group still tried to defend Humanity, despite humanity being hostile towards us. We were led by a young robot who never got to shine in the contest before the apocalypse, by the name of 'Defiant'. And our champions, were famous bots such as, Nemesis, Cassius, King Buxton, Razor, and Plunderbird. sit down and I will tell you the stories of both sides during the Wars. Maybe you will be able to understand why things fell to ruin. The old bot says motioning to an old set of bleachers nearby barrels of burning garbage sit to either side providing warmth while the old bot tells his grim tale of the end.

Authors Note:

This is just the intro to the stories I will write, Here is a list so far for the character also please note that, Defiant is my own bot design, and only exists in my head. As I do not possess the money to make Defiant a reality! it is a wedge design with a flipping Co2 powered Schremech, a spinning buzz saw in the rear and two sets of Pneumatic spikes also on the front. one set of four pulses rapidly but with minimal penetration. While the second set of Two is slower but has a harder punch. It's a low wedge with high power motors, for max speed and torque and covered in Titanium armor. Below is the list so far of Robots and their factions, please send me suggestions for match ups, and stories Refbot will tell! As well as other competitors who would be ether Villains, or Heroes. Villains should be Per their teams attitude, be Stuck up Snobby and Disliked by the people in the pits and the crowd. during the shows original run Much like Mortis and Chaos 2! While Heroes should be much like Cassius and Rex Garrod, those who cares about competitors and are very good sports Those who are Fan and Pit Favorites as well as humble about their bots and try their best without complaint. However the list below is somewhat fluid, the only ones that are Restricted and will not change are. Refbot, Defiant, Sir K and the house bots, Cassius and Rex Garrods bots, as well as those that have an * by their name. here is the Wiki Article that lists all bots minus the house robots wiki/List_of_Robot_Wars_robots

Heroes(those who sided with humanity until betrayed)

Led by Refbot and Defiant*

Killertron

Nemesis*

Plunderbird*

Recyclopse*

All Torque

Cassius*

King Buxton

Razer

The Mule

Haardvark

Villans Led By Killalot and the house Robots

Mortis*

Robot The Bruce

Chaos 2* (though with the right argument this may change)

Roadblock

Panic Attack

Firestorm

Hypno-Disc


End file.
